Futuristic Lovers
by Golden feathers Edward
Summary: Yaoi. Inspired by a youtube video. AU Jim and Dimitri work on the same boat. Jim is a sailor and Dimitri the Captain. Jim feels desire for Dimitri since a long time but he doesn't manage to tell him because he thinks Dimitri can't love him. bad summary.


AN: Not my best work since I'm really rusty with writing. Still have my problems to get over and all that jazz. I was inspired to do this when I watched a youtube video called Futuristic Lovers by TheLuth31. It's a Jim/Dimitri yaoi video and I loved it to death! Just to tell you go check it out it's awesome! And there are three parts up so far! Here is the link: http : / www. Youtube. com/ watch?v=adMMCyfurxo just take out the spaces. So no further delay here we go!

Declaimer: I own NOTHING! The plot is TheLuth31's. Anastasia and Treasure Planet don't belong to me either or I wouldn't be doing this kind of thing as writing fanfiction.

**Futuristic Lovers**

**part one: Kiss Me**

xxJimxx

You're so hypnotizing. Could you be the devil. Could you be an angel. I didn't know. Your touch, magnetizing. Feels like I am floating,leave my body glowing.

I couldn't help it. The first time I saw you I couldn't look away. It was as I was boarding the ship with Silver that we met and that was the day that sealed my heart to only belonging to you without me knowing it.

In the beginning it was little things that I started to become aware of. A touch on the shoulder, a pat on the back, hands brushing unexpectedly causing my heart to speed up in pace, little things like that as I said. I ignored it for a while till weeks later, it was getting worse. I would get flustered around him, my heart world feel like it was beating out of my chest, my body would get warm, then that's when the dreams would come. Right after the dreams started up that was when it hit me like a ice cold bucket of water. I had fell in love with my own Captain.

I didn't know what to do with my feelings at all! I was so confused. What was I going to do now?

xxnormalxx

Jim was cleaning the deck with a skip in his step. The memory from few hours ago kept him going for the day.

xxflashxx

It was early in the morning and Jim was tiredly arriving on deck from below. He was not looking forward to doing his chores that he was assigned to do. They seemed so demeaning for a man like him. But he put up with it since he was still just a teenager in everyone else's mind.

Pulling out the mop and bucket form their hiding places he began his long task. Half way through the captain came down from the helm and just stared at him for a few minutes then he spoke up with a fond tone in his voice.

"Hawkins. You're a good sailor," Dimitri commented offhanded with a smile.

"Thanks. Captain . . ." the younger of the two answered in confusion.

With that the he left going back to the helm.

xxflashxx

It might have confused him why the captain would say that but he didn't mind that he didn't and wouldn't know. As long as he got to get attention form the other man he would be content.

"Jim!" a voice bellowed in exasperation, "What are you doing? Get you head out of the clouds lad!"

Jim gave a start then turned around to come face to face with Silver a senior crew member. Blinking he grinned at his friend with greeting him with a wave.

"My head aren't in the clouds today honest," he answered with a nervous chuckle and a silly grin on his face.

"Right if you say so lad," the old sea dog grinned knowingly.

The blue eyed teen blushed and looked away and wondered to himself why the other could figure him out so easily. Was he that transparent? Ignoring that for now he looked over at the far deck to see his captain playing chess with one of the other crew members named Vlad. A small smile crossed his lips at the sense. Leaning on the broom he couldn't help but get distracted by Dimitri for he was extra handsome today for some reason. Without his permission he mind started to daydream about his superior's body.

xxdreamxx

_You're so hypnotizing_

_Could you be the devil_

_Could you be an angel_

"Kiss me?" the you sailor requested to his captain shyly.

_Your touch, magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leave my body glowing_

With a soft smile on the others lips he complied their lips meeting softly in a gentle kiss. In his mind it felt amazing. His captain's hands snaked around his hips pulling him closer drawing out a small muffled moan from him. With the others mouth open the older male darted his tongue into Jim's moist cavern.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others_

_Futuristic lovers_

Tingles ran up the younger man's spine when Dimitri kissed down his jaw then nibbled on his neck drawing out moans and mewls from the others pale throat. Hand slowly and sensually moving up under his shirt riding up the fabric to expose pale peach skin of his waist.

_Different DNA_

_They don't understand you_

Shudders raked his body with the rough hands of his captain roaming his body. With achingly slow precision The brown haired man reached for his belt . . .

_You're touch so foreign_

xxdream endxx

He was jerked out of his daydream by a young woman coming on deck. She came over to Dimitri with confidence that he didn't have and dragged said captain into a dance. She whispered into his ear while Jim stood at a distance with his heart aching at the sight of the two being so close to each other. He couldn't take it anymore and looked away with hurt filling his beating organ. Finishing up his task he put his supplies away and hurried below deck to help the cook in the galley. What he didn't see was That the captain of the ship pulled away from the young lady and walked away.

A few hours later night has fallen and you could find the emotionally hurting lad on deck again leaning on the railing looking out into the empty cruel sea. Well it was empty in is eyes since that was how his heart felt. Lost in thought he didn't notice a blob float over to him till the cooing started up in his ear.

Jim turned his head and smiled warmly at the new arrival, "Morph, hey buddy haven't seen you around today. Been hanging around Silver all day huh?"

All he got form the pink blob was more cooing and high shrills. The smile on the young man's face slowly vanished when his thoughts wondered to the captain again.

"I've been having theses feels lately and I don't know what to do about them," the blue eyes teen voiced out loud to his little friend. "What should I do? I can't have theses feelings for another man. He could end up hatting me if he ever found out."

The small blob gave a few deep and high pitched sounds then cuddled up to his bigger friend.

"Tell him? I can't tell him Morph . . ." was his sad reply burying his head into his hands. With that the short conversation he was having with the pink amorphous shape was over.

Another hour passed and Jim had switched locations to the rope ladders on the sides of the ship to think. But the more he thought about the older man the more he got angry at himself for feeling this way for his superior officer.

"Why do I feel this way!" he shouted to the empty sky throwing the rope he was trying to knot up into the depths of the sea. "There's got to be a way to make this go away! It's not right!" Jim slumped into the ropes behind him. "How can he ever fall in love with someone like me. . ." he whispered to himself in defeat.

In the distance he could hear thunder.

xx

Jim woke to the sound of men shout up on deck and the violent thrashing of the ship below his feet. At first he was disoriented from sleep but woke up fully when the thunder strikes outside got louder in his ears. Hurriedly he put his boots on and flew up the stairs of the crew member cabins. The rain him him like slap in the face when he arrived, with that he looked around to see what he could do to help. Distantly he acknowledged the situation could end up in disaster but he prevailed on and started to help the other crew members bring in the sails since they were still up. In the corner of his eye he saw the captain supervising and helping at the same time a ways from him. But at that time he had no room for his feels for the other man at that time he had to survive along with his team mates. That didn't keep him from keep tabs on Dimitri though. He noted that the captain climbed to the crows nest to get one of his crew out from that situation and a pang of admiration crept into his heart. NO! He had to keep to his task and save the ship from capsizing or going down into the sea. No time for admiring the captain.

Sadly his distraction cost him for a big wave from the ocean came barreling towards the ship. With a mighty wail the wave crashed down on to the deck sweeping young Jim over board. He didn't even have time to scream or shout out in distress. Dimitri take a blind eyes to this since he was keeping an eye on the young lad himself without realizing it. His brown eyes widened in shock.

"Hawkins!" he shouted out in alarm. Swinging down the rope from the crows nest with skill landing gracefully onto the deck, he leaned over the railing searching for the other that fell over board.

"Captain!" the teenager cried in desperation. Reaching out his hand for the other man barely hanging on to the side of the ship with dear life.

With desperation of his own that he didn't know he had Dimitri reached out for the outstretched hand of the young sailor. With all his might he pulled the slight young man up and over the railing of the ship. Both were panting with exhaustion from the ordeal.

Just as the horrible storm came it died down, the rain was calming down to a drizzle.

"Are you all right?" the Captain asked after he caught his breath looking at Jim's hunched over form.

"No . . ." the other trailed off. Then something snapped in him. Suddenly he looked up right into his captains warm brown eyes and blurted out, "Kiss me! Infect me with your love! Fill me with your poison!" he had no idea were that came from but it felt good to say those things. "Take me!" he blurted out before he came back to his sense. " . . . Sorry." Jim turned away from his captain in embarrassment. "I guess coming close to death can make you say the silliest things."

Dimitri didn't say anything at first till he took a calm breath and said, "No. You should have told me . . ."

"What difference would it have made?" the younger man whispered his eyes tearing up in embarrassment and shame.

He didn't say anything to that but his actions spoke louder then words. The older man smoothly reached over and grabbed the others hand and planted a soft kiss to the back of his hand like it was a natural thing to do and all Jim could do was gawk in astonishment.

"But it's supernatural!" the blue eyed young man blurt out still in disbelief tears finally falling down his cheeks.

With a smirk he replied, "I know . . ."

With that he pulled the other to him and planted a demanding kiss on you Jim Hawkins' soft lips. With a start he thought of resisting but then decided to give in for this was what he wanted all long. Closing his blue eyes he leaned into the kiss deepening it.

'They say be afraid but I already know he is the devil,' the lad thought quietly, 'but I can live with that as long as he is always looking at me.'

* * *

It there is any mistakes that I have missed tell me I would gladly go back and correct it. Oh and I might add to it if I feel like it. XD


End file.
